


Too Old

by MorinoAthame



Series: What's Age Got to Do With It? [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 05:45:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorinoAthame/pseuds/MorinoAthame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby was too old for this shit. Literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Old

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this out real fast this morning. Not beta read. 
> 
> I've read plenty of alpha/omega stuff, usually Cherik, but I've started enjoying it in the SPN world, too. Unfortunately, I've not been able to find any with this pair. So, I wanted to rectify that.

Bobby was too old for this shit. Literally. He’d stopped having cycles and having to take suppressants years before. But, it seemed whatever cosmic power had decided that he needed brought back to life, after being killed by Lucifer, felt like giving him a completely new lease on life. Truly, he could have done without their ‘generosity.’

Karen had understood. She accepted having an omega for her husband. She’d been a beta herself, and all that had mattered was the fact that Bobby loved her and she loved him. In her mind, it was perfectly acceptable for her husband to not want to be seen as weak, like so many omegas were. So, together they’d kept the secret, and Bobby had continued to pretend he was a beta.  He’d even considered an operation to make it so he never had to worry about any of it again, but finding a doctor willing was hard, and the price was even worse.

Imagine his surprise when he’d felt the telltale signs of heat not a month after he’d been resurrected by who knew what; he still wasn’t as convinced as Castiel that it was God’s hand.  Resigned to the fact that he was going to be miserable for the foreseeable future, he’d gathered some booze and a box of crackers and trudged up to his bedroom. It would just be easier to ride it out, do what he could for it, and hope no one needed him.

Stripped naked, he’d put himself in bed and tried to sleep. It was rough, and he barely got more than an intermittent hour before his body started to tingle and a sheen of sweat began to bead on his skin. An open window would have been nice, but he didn’t want to risk his scent getting out of the house.  

The last thing he expected, as he lay sprawled with the covers mostly kicked to the floor and his cock in his in one hand and balls in the other, was an appreciative whistle from his open bedroom door. Freezing mid motion, hand wrapped around the end of his cock and his thumb pressed against the slit, his startled gaze fell on the immaculate form of the demon leaning against the door jam.

“My, my, luv, I never expected to find this.” Crowley grinned ear to ear, and Bobby would have given anything for a shotgun full of rocksalt at that very moment.

“Go. Away.” He bit out at the other, growling in irritation even as his face heated with embarrassment. This was certainly not on his list of things to allow a demon to see, not that he really had such a list. If he had, it would have consisted mostly of salt and holy water.

“And leave you like this?” Crowley asked, feigning horror at the very idea. He shoved off the door jam and walked toward the bed. “I simply could never live with myself if I did such a thing.” His lips spread in a devilish smirk, and Bobby swore the demon looked ready to eat him alive.

He tried, truly did, to pull his hands away from his shaft and balls, but they just wouldn’t listen to his weak mental urgings. Instead, he heard himself whimper and shift his legs just that little further apart. Apparently the meatsuit, as Crowley so fondly referred to the man he’d chosen to inhabit, was an alpha. That or demons could be alphas, which wouldn’t be all that surprising since they’d once been human. It occurred to him for not the first time that Crowley didn’t body hop like other demons, but that thought was quickly gone as said demon stopped with his knees pressed against the side of the bed.

“You smell, and pardon the term, heavenly, Robert.” He reached out and ran a hand up the frozen arm closest to him, thumb dipping and following the edge of his bicep. “Such strong arms,” he commented absently. “But surely they’re starting to ache from being kept so still and tense this long.” Crowley dragged his hand down toward Bobby’s. “Why don’t you allow me?” It only took a second to realize that he wasn’t really asking.

Bobby’s hand was pulled away from his darkly flushed erection, which hadn’t receded in the least at being caught by the other. The demon’s hand was soft, no doubt from some expensive hand cream or another, and strong as it wrapped around him. The warmth was almost too much, and he couldn’t stop himself from bucking up into Crowley’s palm, much to the demon’s obvious amusement.

“You really are a wanton creature,” Crowley purred. “Why don’t you let me help you, Robert?” He swiped his thumb around the head of Bobby’s shaft, spreading a bead of pre-ejaculate.

Bobby started to growl at him, but words were beyond his mind, it seemed, and the growl ended in a plaintive, needy sound. He thrust up again, eyes falling closed. There was no helping it. Crowley, too, smelled good, and the hunter couldn’t deny the heat. With all the strength he could muster, he pulled away from the hand giving him pleasure and rolled over. Crowley’s gaze was hot on his back as he pushed himself up on his knees, presenting himself like the bitch in heat that he was.

The demon chuckled, and he looked over his shoulder to see him stripping himself of his clothing. At least Crowley wasn’t horrible to look at. Neither one of them was chiseled or even really fit, but he was attractive. And hung. Bobby licked his dry lips when he saw the hard cock that would be inside of him soon, body shifting and shivering at the very idea of it.

Crowley grinned at him, apparently sensing it. “Like what you see, darling?” He ran a hand up his own shaft. “Wanting to feel my prick spread you open and fuck you into oblivion?” The demon lazily stroked himself, gaze full of promise and fire.

Bobby shifted again, pushing his ass higher, or trying, as he spread his legs more. He could feel the wetness running down the backs and insides of his thighs. “Just do it already,” he found his voice, glaring at the demon as much as pleading with him to get it over with.

“Patience, luv.” Crowley moved forward, and Bobby couldn’t keep watching him for the pain it was giving his neck. He rested his head down on his crossed arms, sighing as he felt hands palm his ass and pull the cheeks open wide. “You really are a sight, spasming so needily for my cock.” A finger moved to trace the rim of his hole, and Bobby cried out softly.

“Just do it, you bastard,” he growled, clenching and unclenching his ass, trying to catch the end of the finger that was teasing him.

There was a slight smack to his ass, and he jumped, startled. Before he could kick the demon, Crowley placed a light kiss on the spot. “I told you to be patient, Robert. Now behave, or I won’t give you the relief you want, the relief you _need_.”

Mind stuck on the kiss more than anything else, Bobby didn’t argue. He panted softly and shifted his legs again. The position was killing his back, and if they didn’t get this started and over soon, he’d probably fall before long, not to mention not be able to walk much for days afterward.

Crowley seemed oblivious for the moment, his warm, soft lips trailing up Bobby’s spine slowly before making their way back down. The touch was light, like a feather, and it sent shivers through the hunter’s body. He gave a small cry when the lips sealed over the rim of his hole and the demon’s crafty tongue pushed inside. He wanted to yell at Crowley, demand what he was doing, but instead he moaned and felt himself pushing back into the pleasurable oral assault.

The demon chuckled and stroked a hand along his hip, licking as deeply as he could before pulling back to tease with barely there touches around the edges of the pucker. His legs trembled and he shifted again to try to ease his back. The pleasure was too good for him to give his failing body much thought, but the hand on his hip must have felt the quivers in his muscles.

Crowley straightened and leaned over him, reaching up for the pillows at the head of the bed. “You should have said something, moron,” he muttered at him softly before shoving the pillows under Bobby’s stomach to take some of the strain off his legs and lower back. “There now,” he murmured, running his hands soothingly over the tired muscles, massaging lightly to work away some of the pain.

Bobby sighed softly, grateful for the gentle care. He wasn’t sure what the demon was getting out of being nice, clearly he’d get enough out of just ramming himself inside and fucking the hunter until they were both satisfied. Crowley evidently didn’t plan on fucking him, though, at least not yet. It put his world off kilter, but then Crowley was good at doing that under normal circumstances. No surprise he’d be doing it now, here.

“Let me know when you’re ready to continue,” Crowley rumbled, mouth at the side of his neck just below his ear. He stroked idly at the skin under his hands, motions clearly absent and not meant to arouse.

The hunter relaxed for several minutes before the heat overpowered the relief to his aching muscles. “Now. I need you now,” he bit out, pushing his body back and up against the demon’s.  “No more stalling or teasing. Fuck me.”

Crowley kissed the nape of his neck. “As you desire, pet.” A moment later, Bobby’s toes curled as he was spread so wide open the thought he was going to be torn in two. The burn was intense, and he felt his cock twitch as he body tried to pull the demon in further, deeper. He mewled and growled, hips shifting to start rutting himself against the cock in his ass only to be grasped in a too strong grip. “None of that now. Don’t need you hurting yourself. I’ll give you what you need, just be patient for once in your life.”

He snarled at the demon. “I’m fucking patient enough. Now move your ass and give me what I want, dammit!”

Crowley chuckled. “If this is patient, luv, remind me to never be around when you’re harried.” He slowly pushed himself all the way inside before drawing out as slowly. “Your body needs to get use to this. You may be wetter than a cheap whore, Robert, but you’re not stretched properly.”

He groaned, having no choice but to go at Crowley’s pace. There was no breaking the grip on his hips. “Please,” he said after several torturously slow thrust. “I need you. I want you. Fuck me.” The heat was starting to cloud his mind as much as his senses, and he knew he was moments away from being more than just wet like a cheap whore, as the demon had so aptly phrased it. “Breed me, Crowley. I need to feel your seed.”

The demon’s nose flared as his breathed in deeply and stilled like a statue. “Robert…” He sounded pained.

“Do it, goddamn you!” He snapped at him, trying again to move in his grasp.

Crowley was silent and still for what felt like an eternity but could have only been seconds, then he was fucking him the way he wanted, growling and muttering in a language Bobby didn’t recognize but seemed to flow and curl in a way that made him figure it was most likely some form of Gaelic. It reminded him of the Crowley’s accent.

It didn’t take long for him to find his release after that, coming all over the sheet and pillows beneath him. It was only a few thrusts later that he felt Crowley shove deep inside and swell in him, effectively stuck there for who knew how long. Bobby found he didn’t really care if it took a long time.

Panting, he looked over his shoulder at the demon, watching him as best he could. Crowley had his eyes closed and a rather serene look on his face before opening his eyes and meeting Bobby’s gaze. Bobby told himself he’d imagined the red that had quickly disappeared from the gaze the split second after the lids opened. “Better, luv?” He asked the hunter.

“I’d be a lot better if I was off these damn pillows and on my side,” he answered with a huff, trying to put some normalcy back into the situation as the heat started to recede from his mind for the moment.

Chuckling, Crowley gave him what he wanted, carefully moving them onto their sides and wrapping himself around the taller hunter. “Rest, luv. You’ve earned it.”

Bobby snorted. He’d hardly done any of the work, but he did feel rather exhausted. He was too old for this shit, far too old. Closing his eyes, he relaxed back into the demon, deciding he’d deal with whatever there was to deal with when he woke up.  He missed the tender look in the demon’s eyes as he looked down at him, or the way he brushed a just as tender kiss on his temple. 


End file.
